4.04 Der Deal
ist die vierte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost die am 21. Februar 2008 bei ABC ausgestrahlt wurde. Kate versucht Informationen von den Gefangenen zu erhalten was ihre Beziehung zu Locke als auch zu Sawyer gefährdet. Handlung Auf der Insel Locke wacht in einer der Barracken auf . Er schreitet die Stufen zur Küche hinunter, wo er zwei Eier in eine Pfanne wirft und eine Melone aufschneidet. Er bringt das Frühstück auf einem Tablett zu Ben, der in seinem eigenem Keller gefangen gehalten wird wie zuvor Locke's Vater und teilt ihm mit, dass dies die letzten zwei Eier wären. Ben schmälert John, indem er behauptet, dass Locke sehr vezweifelt ist, und unfähig über sein weiteres Vorgehen zu entscheiden. Er wirft Locke vor, dass er es nicht geschafft habe, Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Ben sagt, dass Locke "verlorener als jemals zuvor" ist und deswegen sogar kommt, um Ben um Hilfe zu bitten. Locke entgegnet Ben, dass er wohl wisse, was er tun muss und verlässt den Raum samt Frühstückstablett, bevor ihn Ben weiter manipulieren kann. Doch Bens Behauptungen gehen nicht spurlos an John vorbei, weswegen er das Tablett mit voller Wucht an die Wand schmeisst. Ben hört Johns Wutausbruch von seiner Zelle mit an. Unterdessen sitzt Kate mit Claire bei einer Tasse Kaffee auf der Veranda, als Sawyer hinzukommt. Claire geht ins Haus, um Sawyer eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen. Sawyer bietet Kate ein Zimmer in seinem Haus an. Kate sagt ihm, dass sie nicht einzieht und als er ihre mögliche Schwangerschaft erwähnt, bittet Kate ihn zu gehen. Zurück am Strand versuchen Jin und Sun zu entscheiden, wo sie leben möchten, wenn sie die Insel verlassen haben. Jin blättert in einer Karte und schlägt Albuquerque und New York vor. Sun sagt, dass sie "mein Baby zuhause großziehen möchte", in Seoul, Korea. Jin erinnert Sun daran, dass es "unser Baby" ist. Bevor Sun ihm antworten kann kehren Jack, Daniel, Charlotte und Juliet zurück. Jack erzählt ihnen, dass Sayid und Desmond mit einem Helikopter die Insel verlassen haben. Er versichert ihnen, dass bald auch für den Rest der Gruppe Rettung eintreffen wird. Als Sun Jack fragt wo Kate ist, gibt er zu, dass sie sich dazu entschieden habe bei Locke's Gruppe zu bleiben, er den Grund dafür aber nicht kenne. In den Barracken fragt Kate Locke, ob sie mit Miles sprechen könnte, doch dieser ist nicht sehr erfreut über ihren Vorschlag. Als sie ihm Unfairness vorwirft, erwidert er, dass sie sich ja nicht einbilden solle, dass dies eine Demokratie sei und dass die Dinge so laufen, wie Jack es handhabte. Überrascht nennt sie ihn einen Diktator, doch er klärt sie auf dass, wenn dies eine Diktatur wäre, er sie wohl erschossen und seinen Weg fortgesetzt hätte. Bevor er das Gespräch beendet, erinnert er sie daran, dass sie nachher gemeinsam essen. Kate läuft Hurley über den Weg und schafft es ihm unverschämt zu entlocken, dass Miles vom Erholungsraum ins Bootshaus umgesiedelt wurde. Sie verspricht ihm, Miles nicht freizulassen und macht sich auf dem Weg. Panisch vor Eile, fordert Kate Miles auf, ihr zu erzählen, was er über sie weiss. Miles verspricht ihr Antworten, wenn sie ihm einen Gefallen erweist. Kate erwidert, dass eine Freilassung nicht in Frage käme, doch Miles betont das er gar nicht wegwolle, sondern genau dort ist, wo er sein möchte. Er möchte nur eine Minute mit Ben sprechen. Am Strand untersucht Daniel die verschiedenen DHARMA Boxen, während Jack versucht, den Frachter zu kontaktieren. Da sich niemand unter der Nummer meldet, die ihnen die Leute vom Frachter gegeben haben, erkundigt sich Juliet bei Jack, ob er schon versucht hätte, eine andere Nummer auf dem Satellitentelefon zu wählen, wie z.B. die Notrufnummer 911. Sun fragt Jack, was mit Sayid sei und ob er es bis zum Frachter geschafft hätte. Jack klärt Sun auf, dass er die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht erreichen kann. Sun fragt sich, ob Locke Recht damit hat, dass die Leute vom Frachter ihnen allen schaden wollen, worauf Jack rasch entgegnet, dass Locke keine Ahnung hat, was er tut. Sun fragt, wieso Kate denn bei Locke geblieben ist, wenn Locke falsch liegt. In den Baracken hängen Claire und Kate die Wäsche auf. Als Aaron zu weinen beginnt, bittet Claire, Kate darum ihn für sie zu beruhigen. Kate ist es sichtbar peinlich, aber sie lehnt es mit der Begründung ab, dass sie nicht sehr gut mit Babys umgehen kann und sie Aaron nicht wehtun will. Er wird dann von Claire aufgenommen die lacht und sagt, dass es das Letzte gewesen sei, von dem sie angenommen hatte, gut drin zu sein: eine Mutter zu sein. Kate besucht Sawyer und Hurley zu Hause und sie unterhalten sich in der Küche über DHARMA Wein. Sawyer merkt an, dass Kate viel Zeit mit Claire und Aaron verbringt und das sie bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gekommen ist. Kate kommt gleich zur Sache und fragt, ob er ihr bei Ben und Miles geheimen Treffen helfen kann. Sawyer geht zu Lockes Haus. Zuerst fragt er ihn, ob er Lust hätte, Backgammon zu spielen, dass Locke bejaht. Später verlangt Sawyer, dass er ihm schwört, Kate nichts anzutun. Nachdem Locke Sawyer sein Wort gibt, erzählt er ihm, dass Kate vorhat, Miles kurzfristig zu befreien um ein Treffen zwischen ihm und Ben zu organisieren. Sie eilen zum Bootshaus, aber dieser ist bereits verlassen. Währenddessen brechen Miles und Kate in den Keller ein, wo Ben gefangen gehalten wird und Miles beginnt mit Ben zu reden. Miles fragt Ben, ob er weiß, wer er sei und wer der Mann sei, für den er arbeitet, was Ben beides bejaht. Miles erpresst Ben und meint, dass er seinem Auftraggeber erzählen wird, dass ihr Auftrag erledigt ist und Ben tot sei und er sich um Charlotte, die einzige Person, die weiss, dass Ben am Leben ist, "kümmern" wird, wenn er ihm 3,2 Millionen Dollar aushändigt. Ben fragt sich, warum Miles unbedingt genau 3,2 Millionen haben möchte und nicht 3,3 oder 3,4 Millionen. Als Ben vorgibt, nicht so viel Geld zu besitzen, schreit ihn Miles an und meint, er soll ihn nicht so behandeln wie einen der Losties, da er über Bens machtvollen Einfluss Bescheid weiss und er sich nicht auf seine Spielchen einlassen will. Miles stellt zuerst ein Ultimatum von zwei Tagen doch als Ben ihm seine Situation als Häftling vor Augen führt lenkt Straume ein und gibt Linus eine Woche Zeit. Danach fordert Kate Miles Versprechen ein um zu erfahren dass Miles und somit wahrscheinlich auch die Frachtercrew von ihrer kriminellen Vorgeschichte in Kenntniss gesetzt wurden. Als sie den Keller verlassen wollen tauchen Locke und Sawyer auf. Ziemlich wütend nimmt Locke Miles wieder gefangen bevor er Kate auffordert ihre Unterkunft aufzusuchen. Später als Kate gerade Musik hört, kommt Claire herein. Dann erscheint Locke, der Kate unter vier Augen sprechen möchte. Nachdem er erfährt, worüber sich Miles und Ben unterhalten haben, verbannt er Kate und befiehlt ihr, am nächsten Morgen das Dorf zu verlassen. Daraufhin sucht Kate Sawyer auf, der ihr verspricht, sie vor Locke zu beschützen, und dass sie gerne bei ihm bleiben kann. Sie fangen an herumzumachen. In der Zwischenzeit machen Daniel und Charlotte am Strand mit DHARMA Karten ein Gedächtnis-Experiment. Jedoch kann Daniel nur zwei von drei Karten erraten, das für Charlotte allerdings kein Fortschritt darstellt. Jack taucht auf, und will wissen, warum er die Frachtercrew nicht erreichen kann. Charlotte verrät, dass sie eine Notfallnummer kennt, die aber nur für die extremsten Notfälle benutzt werden darf. Juliet macht Charlotte klar, dass es so ein Fall ist. Charlotte kann nichts einwenden und wählt die geforderte Nummer. Sie sagt zu Regina, dass die Losties ihre Freunde, Sayid und Desmond, sprechen möchten, die mit Franks Hubschrauber weggefolgen sind und dass sie wissen wollen, ob Sayid und Desmond sicher beim Frachter angekommen sind. Regina gibt zu, dass sie nicht weiß von wem die Rede ist, obwohl der Hunschrauber schon längst da sein sollte, da er letzte Nacht abgeflogen ist. Anschließend fügt Regina noch hinzu das sie bisher geglaubt hat der Helicopter wäre noch auf der Insel. Miles ist - wieder gefesselt - im Bootshaus. Locke tritt ein, aber statt das Frühstück zu bringen schiebt er eine Handgranate in Miles' Mund und zieht den Ring, sodass Miles mit seinem Mund den Abzug herunterhalten muss. Locke sagt ihm, dass es ihm gut ergehen wird wenn er nicht redet und sein Gebiss nicht vom Abzug hebt. Locke sagt ruhig das dies seine Stafe für das Brechen seiner Regeln sei. Dann lässt er ihn allein, mit der Granate im Mund. Kate wacht in Sawyer's Bett auf und küsst ihn wach. Er sagt, dass er versteht, dass "sie letzte Nacht nicht das volle Programm durchziehen wollte" weil "sie traurig war" jedoch lehnt sie seine Annäherungsversuche wiederum ab und Sawyer fragt sich laut ob nicht eine Schwangerschaft der Grund dafür sei. Doch Kate ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht schwanger ist. Darauf bemerkt Sawyer, dass eine Schwangerschaft das Schlimmste überhaupt sei. Doch Kate ist da anderer Meinung und verlässt den Raum nachdem sie Sawyer eine Ohrfeige für seine Bemerkung, dass sie ja doch wieder zu ihm kommen wird wenn sie wütend auf Jack ist, verpasst hat. Vorausblende Kate und ihr Rechtsanwalt erreichen ein Gerichtsgebäude. Kate zögert hineinzugehen und fragt, ob es nicht einen Hintereingang gibt. Ihr Rechtsanwalt sagt ihr, dass sie in den Haupteingang mit erhobenem Kopf hineingehen wird. Kate setzt dann ihre Sonnenbrille auf, beide verlassen das Auto und gehen durch eine Menge von Reportern und Protestierenden in das Gebäude hinein, wobei sich der Rechtsanwalt von Kate weigert, irgendwelche Kommentare zu geben. Innen im Gericht wird die Verhandlung eröffnet und der Gerichtsvollzieher verliest eine Liste der Anklagen gegen Kate, die Schwindel, Brandstiftung, Angriff und Mord einschließt. Kate bekennt sich nicht Schuldig, worauf das Publikum im Gerichtssaal erschüttert ist. Der Richter fragt nach Sicherheitsleistungen und der Generalstaatsanwalt bittet, dass Kate (gehalten ohne Kaution) für die Dauer der Verhandlung zurückgeschickt wird. Der Rechtsanwalt von Kate behauptet, dass keine Fluchtgefahr bestehe, weil sie eine der am meisten erkennbaren Leute in Amerika ist, aber der Richters stimmt mit dem Generalstaatsanwalt überein und befiehlt Kate zu verhaften. Später trifft der Rechtsanwalt Kate im Inneren ihres Gefängnisses. Der Rechtsanwalt will die Argumente darüber vorbringen, wer sie ist, aber nicht was sie getan hat. Er schlägt vor, Kate's Sohn zum Gericht zu bringen um Zuneigung zu ihr zu schaffen, aber Kate weigert sich, ihn in ihre Verhandlung einzuschließen. Nachdem sie zugegebenermaßen in der Eröffnungsrede der Staatsanwaltschaft Schaden genommen hat, ruft Kates Anwalt einen glatt-rasierten Dr. Jack Shephard in den Zeugenstand. Kate ist sichtlich geschockt. Nach Jacks Vereidigung, berichtet er, dass er Kate kennt, da er auch ein Passagier von Oceanic Flight 815 war, welcher auf einer Insel im Südpazik abgestürzt ist. Kates Anwalt fragt ih., ob er über Kates Flüchtlingsstatus bescheid wüsste und wie er zu dieser Erkenntnis gekmmen ist. Jack sagt, dass er dies nicht vom Jack marshal erzählt bekommen habe, da dieser während des Flugzeugabsturzes gestorben. Es sei Kate gewesen, die ihm später über ihre Situation erzählt habe. Jack erzählt, dass er auf Grund ihres Charakters geglaubt habe, dass hier ein Fehler vorliege. Er erzählt außerdem, dass es nur 8 Überlebende bei dem Absturz gegebn , denen Kate allen geholfen habe zum Strand zu gelangen und sie dann in Sicherheit gebracht und ersten Hilfe geleistet habe. So wie Jack es berichtet, hat Kate allen Überlebende geholfen. Bevor er mit seiner Zerugenaussage fortfahren kann, unterbricht Kate ihn protestierend. Die Rechtsanwältin stellt im Kruezverhör nur eine einzige frage an : "Do you love the defendant?" (dt.: "Lieben sie die Angeklagte?") Jack antwortet, "not anymore." (dt.: "Jetzt nicht mehr.") Später, kommt Kate's Mutter auf sie zu. Sie fragt, warum Kate sie nicht besucht. Kate erinnert sie, dass ihre Mutter das letzte Mal als sie sie gesehen hat (Born To Run), ihre Mutter geschrien und dann die Polizei gerufen hat. Ihre Mutter berichtet ihr, dass der Arzt "6 months to live for the past 4 years." (dt.: in den letzten 4 Jahren eigentlich nur 6 Monatete gegeben hat") Sie sagt, dass sie nicht gegen Kate aussagen will. Kate antwortet darauf , "Then don't." (dt.: "Dann tu es nicht.") Ihre Mutter deutet an, dass sie nicht aussagt wenn die ihren Enkel besuchen kann. Kate lehnt dies ab und sagt dass sie ihre Mutter nicht in der Nähe ihres Kindes sehen möchte. Zurück im Gericht, diskutiert die Rechtsanwältin mit den anderen Rechtsanwälten und geht dann zum Richter um ihm zu erklären, dass Kates Mutter aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht in der Lage sei eine Aussage zu machen. Der Richter verkündet eine Sitzungspause. Während der Unterbrechung bietet die Staatsanwältin einen Deal von 4 Jahren Gefängnis an. Kates Anwalt wendet ein, dass die Geschworenen ihr anhand der Heldengeschichte und dem Fakt ihren Vater umgebracht zu haben, um ihre Mutter vor Misshandlung zu schützen, niemals eine Gefängnisstrafe verhängen würden. Die Staatsanwältin schlägt ihr nun einen Deal vor: Ihre bisher abgesessene Zeit plus 10 Jahre Bewährung und die Zustimmung, dass sie das Land nicht verlässt. Kate unterbricht ihren Anwalt und stimmt zu. Sie möchte diesen Deal unterschreiben, weil sie die ganze Sache einfach nur beendet haben will. Außerdem fügt sie hinzu, dass sie wegen ihres Sohnes nirgendwo hingehen wird. Als Kate das Gerichtsgebäude durch eine Hintertür verlässt, wartet bereits ein Taxi auf sie. Jack, der sie entdeckt und schnell aus seinem Jeep springt, ruft nach ihr. Als er gefragt wird, warum er wusste, dass sie hier sein werde, erklärt er Kate, dass ihr Anwalt es ihm sagte. Er erzählt ihr, dass er, was er im Gerichtssaal gesagt hat, nicht so gemeint hat, dass er sie immer noch liebt. Kate meint, dass er diese Geschichte schon so oft erzählt hat, dass sie schon denkt er würde schon anfangen, sie selbst zu glauben. Kate lädt Jack in ihr Haus ein um sie und ihren Sohn zu besuchen. Er lehnt ab, da er angeblich zurück ins Krankenhaus muss, bietet ihr allerdings an, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Kate sagt ihm, sie verstehe warum er ihren Sohn nicht sehen will. Aber bis er es wollte, würde Kaffee trinken kein Thema sein. Sie fügt außerdem hinzu, er könne jederzeit vorbeikommen, falls er seine Meinung ändern sollte. Kate kommt in ihr opulentes Haus und wird warmherzig von einem Kindermädchen begrüßt. Das Kindermädchen erzählt Kate, dass ihr Kind sie schrecklich vermisst hat, aber jetzt oben in seinem Zimmer schläft. Kate betritt das Kinderzimmer und geht zum Bett. Ein Kleinkind mit blonden Haar ist zu sehen. Nun erwacht das Kind, umarmt Kate, und nennt diese "Mommy", sie lächelt ihn an und begrüßt ihn mit "Aaron". Wissenswertes Allgemein *Diese Episode ist die erste seit langem die nicht mit "Bisher bei Lost" anfing, sondern wieder mit dem Serientypischen Auge. * Shawn Doyle hat zuvor schon mit Elizabeth Mitchell in dem Hollywood Streifen "Frequency" mitgespielt. Der Film beinhaltete Zeitreisen in denen Doyles Character, ein Serienkiller namens Jack Shepard daran gehindert wird Mitchells Character zu töten. * Tag 95 auf der Insel ist Christtag also der 25. Dezember 2004. Somit wäre Tag 96 der 26. Dezember 2004 also der Tag der Tsunamikatastrophe im Indischen Ozean welche über 225.000 Menschenleben in 11 umliegenden Staaten forderte. * In den Credits wird Kates Baby nicht als Aaron sondern nur als "Älteres Baby" angeführt. Doch es wurde mittlerweile bestätigt dass es Claires Aaron ist. * In dem Lost-Ausschnitt von ABC.com von der Szene in der Hurley eine VHS-Kassette abspielt, ist die Musik von "Satan's Doom" im Gegensatz zu "Xanadu" in der aktuellen Episode. * Der langhaarige Mann vor dem Gerichtssaal der Kate etwas zuschreit spricht Rückwärts. Er sagt "Wir hassen dich". Produktionsnotizen * Desmond, Michael, und Sayid sind in dieser Episode nicht zu sehen. * Dies ist die neunte Episode die sich um Kates Erlebnisse ausserhalb der Insel dreht. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Sawyer und Locke stellen die Figuren des Backgammonspiels falsch auf (entweder absichtlich oder nicht). Die Reihe mit den 3 Spielsteinen sollte 2 reihen weit weg von der Mittellinie sein, nicht 3. * Als Locke das Zimmer verlässt schmeißt er das Tablett mit Bens Frühstück gegen eine Betonwand die daraufhin zu schwingen anfängt. * Als Sawyer nach der Nacht mit Kate im Bett liegt verändert sich sein Haar von "nach hinten gelegt" bis "ins Gesicht hängend" zwischen den einzelnen Aufnahmen. * Kate wurde von einem Bundespolizisten (Federal Marshall) verhaftet, steht mindestens einer Bundesklage vor (Angriff eines Bundesagenten) und wird in Bundeshaft zurückgeschickt. Wie auch immer, entsprechend dem Richtersiegel und den Uniformen der Beamten ist es das kalifornische Landesgericht (California State Court). *Der Ablauf der Zeugen in Kates Gerichtsverhandlung entspricht nicht den Vorgaben. In einer normalen Verhandlung würde die Staatsanwaltschaft den gesamten Fall abarbeiten bevor die Verteidigung auch nur einen Zeugen aufrufen darf. Als solches müsste Kates Mutter bereits ausgesagt haben und die Staatsanwaltschaft hätte ihre Anliegen bereits hervorgebracht bevor es Kates Rechtsanwalt möglich war Jack in den Zeugenstand zu rufen um sie zu verteidigen. *Handfeuerwaffen können normalerweise keine Vorhängeschlösser zerstören, wie es in der Kellerszene gezeigt wird. In einer Sondersendung von MythBusters wurde dies bewiesen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit Lockes Auge während er im Bett liegt. * Sawyer denkt dass Kate schwanger sein könnte, bis sie dies abstreitet. * Kates Mutter möchte Frieden schließen doch Kate sagt ihr sie solle ihr und ihrem Sohn fernbleiben. * Kates Mutter möchte ihren Enkel sehen doch Kate will dies verhindern. * Sawyer nennt Hurley "Montezuma.". * Sawyer nennt Miles den "Bruce Lee vom Frachter." * Jack lügt bezüglich der Anzahl an Überlebenden und den Ereignissen auf der Insel. * Kate legt Hurley rein um an Miles Aufenthaltsort zu gelangen. * Kate entsendet Sawyer um Locke abzulenken während sie ein Treffen zwischen Miles und Ben organisiert . * Als Sawyer und Locke die Figuren für das Backgammon Spiel auswählen, wählt Sawyer Weiß während Locke die Schwarzen nimmt. * Sawyer sagt Kate, dass sie sowieso wieder zurückkommen würde wenn sie in spätestens einer Woche dann plötzlich auf Jack sauer sei. * Locke hält Miles im Bootshaus gefangen. * Locke hält Ben in seinem Keller gefangen. * Kate verzichtet sogar darauf Kalifornien zu verlassen wenn sie sich dafür das Gefängniss erspart. * Der Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Frank und Desmond hat den Frachter noch nicht erreicht obwohl bereits fast ein Tag vergangen ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * Scooby Doo: Hurley sagt "You just totally Scooby Doo'd me" (Eine amerikanische Redewendung, im Deutschen etwa "Du hast mich total verarscht") Scooby-Doo ist eine langläufige amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, u.a. spielt der Hund Scooby-Doo, der leicht in die Irre zu führen ist, die Hauptrolle. * Xanadu: Hurley überlegt sich diesen Film anzuschauen als Kate ins Haus kommt um mit Sawyer zu sprechen. Es stellt eine deutlich Referenz zu dem Kultfilm von 1980 her, in welchem die Hauptfigur eine andere Dimension betritt um mit seiner Muse zusammen zu sein. Es bezieht sich außerdem auf ein bekanntes Gedicht von Samuel Taylor Coleridge über ein erstklassiges Paradis, welches von Kubla Khan, dem Anführer der Mongolen, erschaffen wurde. Xanadu ist auch der Name von Charles Fosters Kane´s Villa in "Citizen Kane". *'Satan's Doom': Hurley spielt ein Stück eines Songs von dieser brasilianischen Heavy-Metal Gruppe. Deren einzige CD, "Infernal Choice Redemption", wurde 2004 veröffentlicht. *'The Easter Egg Escapade': Dieses Kinderbuch, geschrieben von John Michael Williams, wurde 1991 veröffentlicht. Es erzählt die Geschichte von "Eggtown", ein friedliches Dorf in dem Hasen und Hühner harmonisch zusammen leben bis eine Bande von diebischen Hähnen sich dazu verschwören alle Ostereier aus Eggtown zu stehlen. Um die Eier zu stehlen geht freiwillig eine komische Gruppe von Helden auf diese gefährliche Reise. Das Ende zeigt den Freikauf von dem schrecklichen "Timothy Take-it", dem Anführer der diebischen Hähne. *'Alice hinter den Spiegeln': Eine von Daniel´s Spielkarten ist eine Karo Dame. * VALIS: Das buch, welches Locke Bent gibt ist eine Erzählung von Philip K. Dick. VALIS ist eine Kurzform von "Vast Active Living Intelligence System" (Enorm aktiv lebendes Intelligenzsystem), welches die gnostische Vision des Authors eines Aspekts von Gott darstellt. Dick´s Erzählung zeigt ogt Protagonisten, die in sich auflösende oder veränderliche Realitäten eintauchen. ** Insbesondere Dick behauptete sein ganzes Leben durchweg Geister seiner Zwillingsschwester zu sehen, welche 5 Wochen nach der Geburt starb, nämlich "der böse Zwilling" (The Bad Twin) ** Die Ausgabe von VALIS, welche in dieser Episode gezeigt wird, wurde von Vintage im Jahre 1991 veröffentlicht. * Morels Erfindung von Adolfo Bioy Casares ist das Buch, das Sawyer liest. Die Geschichte handelt von einem Flüchtling, der sich auf einer einsamen Insel im Pazifischen Ozean versteckt. * Backgammon: Sawyer und Locken spielen in den Baracken Backgammon. * Montezuma: Sawyer nennt Hurley "Montezuma". Montezuma (offiziell bekannt als Motecuzoma) war der Führer des aztekischen Reiches zu Beginn der spanischen Eroberung von Mexiko (1502-1520). Viele Quellen beschreiben ihn als willensschwach und unentschlossen. Des Weiteren wird in Mexiko die "Krankheit" Reisediarrhoe oft als "Montezuma´s Rache" aufgesehen. Sawyer benutzt diesen Spitznamen als Hurley im Bad hören wie er die Toilettenspülung betätigt. * Bruce Lee: Sawyer nennt Miles "Bruce Lee from the freighter" (Bruce Lee vom Frachter). Bruce Lee (1940-1973) war ein amerikanischer Martial-Art-Künstler. Episoden Name Egg-town ist ein abwertender Ausdruck für die Zeit des Tauschhandels, während der Weltwirtschaftskrise, als reisende Händler zum Beispiel ihre Süßigkeiten oder ihren Tabak oder ihre Schnürrsenkel gegen verschiedene Bedarfsgüter tauschen mussten. Ein besonders schlechter Handel war für die Händler zum Beispiel der Tausch gegen Eier(engl. egg), eine relative häufige Ware, die dazu noch äußerst verderblich ist. Niemand wollte ein Ei von einem Handelsreisenden tauschen, da viele Leute selber leicht an Eier kamen, also war ein Händler der Eier als Tauschmittel akzeptierte gezwungen ein schlechtes Tauschgeschäft abzuschließen. Die Händler sagten untereinander beipielsweise "If I were you I would stay away from Bogart. That's an egg-town.", "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich aus Bogart fernhalten. Das ist eine Eierstadt". Zwischen den Händlern herrschte natürlich kein großes Vertrauen und so lügten einige Händler die anderen über die Qualität der Waren in einer Stadt an, nur um die Kunden der Stadt für sich selbst zu behalten. Unverständlicherweise wagt sich der zweite Händler in Bogart hinein, nur um herauszufinden ob es wirklich ein "egg-town" ist. Entweder ist er überzeugt eine Stadt, die gute Kunden hat, nicht zu besuchen oder er wurde ausgetrickst eine Stadt zu besuchen, welche nur Eier anzubieten hat. Der Ausdruck "egg-town" stellt einen Handel mit unerwünschten Ergebnissen in beiden Fällen dar. Referenzen in dieder Episode beinhalten: * Die Unfähigkeit von Locke irgendwelche Fortschritte bei der Befragung von Ben oder Miles zu erreichen. * Der Handel, den Kate gemacht hat. Ihr ist es jetzt verboten das Land zu verlassen, dadurch kann sie in den nächsten 10 Jahren nicht zur Insel zurückkehren, aus welchem Grund auch immer. * Die Barracken scheinen für Miles "egg-town" zu sein. Er versucht Ben um 3,2 Millionen Dollar zu erpressen und endet mit einer scharfen Handgranate im Hund und mit den Händen an einen Balken gebunden. * Die Episode beginnt buchstäblich mit Eiern: Locke bereitet ein Frühstücksomelette für Ben vor. Er erzählt Ben, dass es die letzten zwei Eier sind. * Kate´s Überlegungen über die Chance schwanger zu sein und die fortlaufenden Referenzen zu ihrem Kind in den "Flashforwards" der Episode. * Lockes Unfähigkeit eine Kommunikation mit Jacob aufzubauen. * Locke tötet ein Hühnchen (keine Eier mehr). * Kates Entscheidung ob sie die Insel verlassen soll und ins Gefängnis geht oder auf der Insel bleibt und stirbt (auf Grund ihrer heimlichen Schwangerschaft). * Die Art der Handgranate, die Locke in Miles' Mund platziert is bekannt als eine "Eierhandgranate". Literarische Methoden * Es wurde gezeigt, dass Kate einen Aaron großzieht und ihn ihren Sohn nennt, obwohl Claire die Mutter von Aaron wäre. * Kate zieht wahrscheinlich Jacks Neffen groß. * Kate erwähnt Claire gegenüber, dass sie mit Kindern nicht umgehen könne und Aaron nicht noch mehr aufwühlen wolle, doch in der Zukunft wächst wahrscheinlich genau dieser Junge, der Anlass zu diesem Gespräch war, bei ihr auf. * Kate hintergeht Locke, um von Miles herauszufinden, ob ihre Vorgeschichte bekannt sei und ob es sicher für sie wäre, wenn sie die Insel verlässt. Als sie herausfindet, dass es für sie wohl besser wäre zu bleiben, da Miles und somit der Frachter bestens über ihre dunklen Machenschaften Bescheid wussten, wird sie von Locke für den Betrug verbannt. * Ben wird in seinem eigenen Keller gefangengehalten. . * Jin erzählt Sun, dass er für sie Englisch lernt. Sun lernte Englisch, um Jin verlassen zu können. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Locke erklärt Kate, dass diese Gruppe keine Demokratie sei. Sie nennt ihn daraufhin einen Diktator. * Kate und Sawyer sprechen über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft. * Kate und Sawyer brechen auf um Miles und Ben zusammenzubringen. * Locke schlachtet ein Huhn und lädt alle zum Essen ein. * Jack sagt Kate, dass er vor Gericht gelogen habe bezüglich seiner Gefühle zu ihr. Referenzen zu Episoden * Ben erwähnt, dass es fast wie früher wäre, als er in der Station Der Schwan gefangengehalten wurde. . * Ben schafft es erneut Locke zu demoralisieren, so dass dieser wieder an sich zweifelt. * Locke spielt wieder Backgammon, nur diesmal spielt er Schwarz und Sawyer Weiß. * Richard Malkin erklärte Claire, dass es von großer Bedeutung sei, dass sie selbst Aaron großzieht. ** Ausserdem überzeugte Malkin Claire Flug 815 zu nehmen, da in Los Angeles ein Päarchen lebt welches zu den Guten gehört und zur Adoption bereit wäre. Letztendlich lebt Aaron mit Kate in Los Angeles * Als Daniel mit den Spielkarten getestet wird, weist er Symptome der Amnesie auf. Er schien auch Probleme mit seinem Namen zu haben als er sich in Confirmed Dead vorstellte. Offene Fragen 'Auf der Insel' * Wo ist der Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Frank, Naomi und Desmond hin? * Für wen arbeitet Miles ? * Wieso verlangt Miles genau 3,2 Millionen Dollar von Ben? ** Was weiß Miles über Ben? * Wieso hat Daniel Faraday Schwierigkeiten sich die 3 Karten zu merken? ** Wieso lässt Charlotte Lewis ihn diesen Test machen ? * Warum beantwortet Minkowski die Anrufe an den Frachter nicht? 'In der Zukunft' * Wer sind, nach der Geschichte der Oceanic 6 zufolge, die 8 Überlebenden und was ist den beiden anderen angeblich zugestossen, die nicht zu den Oceanic 6 gehören? ** Gehört Aaron zu den Oceanic 6? * Wieso fand Kates Verhandlung in Kalifornien und nicht in Iowa statt? * Wieso schreit der Mann vor der Tür Kate zu "Wir hassen dich"? ** Wen meint er mit "wir"? * Wieso fordert der Staatsanwalt, dass Kate Kalifornien nicht verlassen darf? * Wie wurde Kate zu Aaron's Mutter? ** Was ist mit Claire geschehen? ** Wieso möchte Jack Aaron nicht sehen? *** Weiß Jack, dass Aaron sein Neffe ist? ** Wen gibt Kate als Vater an? ** Wie erklärt Kate ihre Schwangerschaft? Links *ABC Primetime Grid